1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorber and a valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension apparatus in a vehicle such as an automobile includes a hydraulic shock absorber with a damping force generator in order to appropriately reduce vibration transmitted from a road surface to a vehicle body during traveling, thus improving ride comfort and steering stability.
For example, a valve structure in a hydraulic shock absorber described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-14302 is configured as follows. Two through-holes are formed in a tension side base valve and have different opening areas. Thus, the tension side base valve has nonuniform stiffness in a circumferential direction thereof.    Patent Document: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-14302